


The Grey Tomcat

by MysticYGO (Kiplin)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cats, Crushes, F/F, Female Relationships, Fluff, I just needed these two being cute and bonding, I'm Bad At Titles, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiplin/pseuds/MysticYGO
Summary: "At learning of Rio's fear of cats, Cathy had offered to help her overcome it." ... "And so it was that they ended up in her house, in a small cosy side room, away from all her cats except one."





	The Grey Tomcat

'It's going to scratch me.'

' _He_ won't. I've had him my entire life, I can promise you, he's the sweetest little guy you'll ever meet.' Cathy ran her fingertips through the tabby cat's fur. The old grey cat stretched out on her lap and purred, folding and unfolding his paws.

Rio, who sat across on the couch, on the very edge, observed the cat with wariness. Every muscle tense, ready to flee. The fact that she'd even got past the house entrance, packed with cats, was a miracle on its own.

At learning of Rio's fear of cats, Cathy had offered to help her overcome it. Rio hadn't explicitly refused, merely stating she "had to think about it". Cathy accepted the answer, or lack thereof, and said the offer was always available. After weeks of silence, she met up with Cathy during recess and, with great reluctance, asked for help. Cathy was glad to. And so it was that they ended up in her house, in a small cosy side room, away from all her cats except one.

Cathy almost let out an exasperated sigh. They'd arrived an hour ago at the garden. They'd spent half an hour getting through the garden and the house due to Rio's agitation. Cathy did her best to soothe her, but the ordeal tested her patience.

Nonetheless, she'd endure. She'd offered to help in the first place. Rio had placed her faith in her. They wouldn't have been here otherwise. It was easy for a feline lover like herself to rave about how great cats were. Someone who was afraid of cats, however, wouldn't be convinced by pretty words.

'Just relax, and don't make any sudden moves, or he'll think you're trying to play with him,' Cathy instructed. 'Hold out your fingers and let him smell you.'

'No.'

' _Rio_.'

Rio shook her head. 'Cats and I don't mix. They hate me, and I-'

At Cathy's raised eyebrow, Rio stopped, a blush creeping up on her cheeks.

'Bottom line, we don't get along.'

'You're always going to be afraid of cats if you avoid them. They're harmless really. If you flinch away and get scared around them, they notice. They can smell the adrenaline, and it puts them on the defensive. They can see it as a threat.'

Rio crossed her arms, turned her head sideways, hiding her face with her sapphire hair. 'Harmless? What about- that moth? That orange cat with stripes toyed with it before killing it.'

'You're that petty? Flies? There are millions of them around this time of year. As if you've never swatted a fly in your whole life,' scolded Cathy. The grey tabby nestled Cathy's hand, demanding she scratched his jaw. Cathy obliged. 'Yes. Cats hunt. They're carnivores. It's an important part of their survival in nature. But they hunt critters. A house cat kills insects. They never hunt people. In fact, most tame cats care for their owners and enjoy their company.'

Rio huffed. Prideful, to ridiculous degrees, bordering on denial. Silly, since facing and overcoming a fear, no matter how minuscule it seemed to anyone else, was an admirable act.

She turned back, somewhat calmer. The fear was still present, but she had slightly more bravado. Progress, Cathy realised.

'Alright, alright, enough.' Rio took a deep breath. 'I'll give it one try. One. If he as much as hiss it's over.'

Gingerly, slowly, so unlike the confident girl, Rio scootched closer and extended her hand. Smiling, Cathy took her trembling hand in hers. Tense fingers encased grasped her. She guided Rio to the tabby.

The grey cat rose his head. He reached up, whiskers forward, eyes wide and curious. He sniffed Cathy, then Rio.

Her face lit up with fear as Cathy slipped from her grip. Cathy gave her a reassuring smile and a nod. Rio bit her lip. Her arm remained still. The tabby nosed her hand for a few more seconds. Finally content, the cat rubbed his cheek against her, an ear flopping.

'What is he- what do I do now?' No longer so afraid, Rio instead had confusion primarily written on her features. At tad nervousness, but no blatant fear or embarrassment.

Cathy grinned, happy for her friend's success. 'He likes you,' she said. 'Try scratching behind his ear, gently. Yes, see? Harmless.'

'Maybe...' The cat climbed out of Cathy's lap and into Rio's. She went stiff again. Another deep breath. Then, she stroked his fur. Amusement flicked in her eyes. 'He's vibrating?'

'Purring. Listen.'

The old tabby had always purred softly. At times, without touching him, it was hardly noticeable.

'It's really quiet-' Rio suddenly winced. The cat kneaded, the claws on one front paw getting stuck in her uniform skirt. He dragged, trying to get untangled, while Rio shooed him.

'Oww! I thought you said he wouldn't hurt me,' groaned Rio.

'He didn't do it on purpose. Stay calm, I'll help you.' Cathy held his paw and pried the fabric loose. 'His claws are getting long. I was going to groom him and the others later today.'

'I imagine that takes a lot of time.'

'It does.'

Rio shrugged. 'They so many. There was at least ten in the garden alone. I don't understand how you put up with them.'

'I love them.' Cathy petted the tabby's back. 'Sure, it's work. I have to maintain their health. Proper hygiene, food, activity, go to check-ups when needed. A lot of responsibility, but its rewarding.'

'I still get bites and cuts from time to time. They're still family to me,' Cathy said. 'It would be lonely without them in my life.'

Rio offered a short nod, a softness spreading over her features. She petted the cat tentatively. 'That's why you're so passionate about cats?'

Cathy affirmed, though she didn't like the direction she suspected the conversation would take.

'You say you'd be lonely without them?' asked Rio. 'Why is that?'

'My parents are away on business trips a lot. I don't get to see them all that often.' Cathy cleared her throat. 'I've always struggled to make friends because I'm- was- too shy. Cats have been the one constant in my life.'

'I'm sorry to hear. I know how you feel. For some time it was just Ryoga and me against the world. No matter what happened, how much we argue, we've had each other.'

Rio made a pause before she continued, 'But we have other friends now too. Our weird circle, the Numbers club. You have me, and I have you, right?'

The cat had curled up in her lap, eyes closed, satisfied with the attention.

Cathy was about to respond when a loud, familiar rattle, followed by a thud, came from the other room. She looked at the door, more specifically the handle. Another rattle, the handle pushing down, only to return to its original position.

'I think the other cats want in,' Cathy said.

'Wait, they know how to open doors?' Rio asked, voice full of disbelief, and a tinge of horror.

Cathy suppressed a giggle. 'Some of them, but only the ones with handles, not knobs.'

'You only cared to mention that now?'

Cathy rubbed her neck sheepishly. 'I must've forgotten. It's never bothered me.'

'Oh well. I guess it's not the end of the world...' Rio glanced at the grey tabby. 'They're kind of cute like this.'

'Aren't they?'

'Alright, very cute... Hey, I know I said I'd leave soon, but can I stay a bit longer? It'd be interesting to see how you care for them.'

Cathy felt her heart leap in her chest. 'Of course.'

As if on cue, a final ruckus came from the other room. The door swung open. Three cats, including the striped orange one Rio complained about, swarmed inside.

Rio brushed Cathy's hand, an initial spike of nervousness. Cathy entangled their fingers, rubbing her thumb over Rio's knuckles in a heartening gesture.

The grip on her hand tightened as the cats came over to investigate. Tension hastily evaporated from Rio afterwards. She relaxed, laughing along with Cathy as two of the cats wrestled, enjoying herself. Returned was her confidence, little fear remaining.

'Wasn't so bad, was it?' Cathy asked.

'No, not really.'

However, Cathy soon realised, Rio still held onto her. Her skin heated up. She peered at her senior, who caught her peek. Jade green met hot pink. Rio squeezed her hand, an open, inviting expression on her features.

Cathy glowed, stomach fluttering. Eventually, after a moment's hesitation, she slid right next to Rio.

'You're okay with this?' asked Rio.

'Yes.' Definitely.

Arms hooked, fingers intertwined, the air was filled with a sense of comfort.

Trust wasn't Cathy's strong point. She had her house and her cats. At a certain point, welcoming people into her world became scary. Consequently, she was viewed, at best, as a nerd, and, at worst, an obsessed freak.

Rio was, like many others were, for a considerable time, an outsider. When she'd first introduced herself to the Numbers club, Cathy had felt the slightest bit threatened. Newcomer, stranger. It never appealed to her. Out of courtesy, she pretended to be welcoming. But with time she warmed up to their new member and began to see her as a friend.

Her crush on Yuma had faded as she grew more and more entranced by Rio. She felt an enormous pull towards her, soaring through her entire being, by far more intense than she'd experienced before.

Now, even past showing vulnerability, Cathy felt at home. Rio, despite her Ice Queen persona, could be agreeable and loving. A tough exterior, usually, but that wasn't a bad thing.

She cuddled up to the girl, cheek resting on her shoulder. She couldn't quite believe what was happening. Regardless, she appreciated it.

'I'll admit, the cats are adorable,' Rio murmured, nuzzling back into silver hair, 'but you're still the cutest.'


End file.
